The Sorceress
by annej96
Summary: Jess and Lucas have lived on the street since they were both very young, however they are far from normal and have powers greater then they can imagine. Please read full summary in side! its better then it sounds , so just please give it a chance! (Don't know if this will be continued...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! This is my second fanfic, so please no harsh criticism/reviews/Flames. I wasn't really sure what category to put this in, but I got my ideas for this story from Maximum Ride (best books ever!) and the book Witch & Wizard (also very good) so I decided on putting it as a crossover. I rated this T just because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride or Witch & Wizard, however I do own the plot for this story and most of the characters.**

**Summary:**

Jess, and her little brother Lucas, live on the street of New York, having been orphaned at a young age. But Jess and Lucas are far from normal, strange things always seem to occur when they are around, especially when they are angry or upset. It is rumored among the other street kids that they can perform magic.  
Though they are already very different from normal kids, their lives change forever when they are taken prisoner by the (I still need an enemy name) and accused of being a sorceress and sorcerer. Now they must discover their powers and overcome difficult obstacles to escape the (insert enemy name here). They are not alone however, there are many other children just like them.  
So follow them on their adventure as they find new friends and discover things that they never dreamed were real...

**Prologue:**

Why is it that everything bad seems to happen to me? I can't go twenty four hours without getting into some sort of trouble.

Now, for example I'm tied up in the back of a large metal truck with my baby brother, who looks like he's still unconscious. Long story.

Suddenly the truck jerked to a stop, and I was thrown against the cold, very hard steel door. Holy (insert curse word of your choice) that hurt!

Bright light blinded me as the door was opened and I was roughly yanked out and tossed onto the ground. I felt a sharp pain as someone's boot slammed into my ribcage, and heard someone snarl "get up you stupid freak." I felt a pair of callused hands lift me up under my armpits and set me on my feet where I wobbled, and stumbled forward slightly.

For the first time I got a truly good look at my captors. They all wore military like uniforms and short cropped hair, each one a stern look on their faces but I thought fear in some of their eyes. Oh yeah and one more thing, all of them had their gun trained on me.

This was bad. How the hell was I going to get out of this? I didn't have a clue, and at the moment the only thing on my mind was making sure that me and my little brother don't get shot.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here, lets rewind a bit shall we?

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I will post the next one later tonight or tomorrow at some point.

So what do you think? Good, bad, ok? Please tell me in your review and also if you have any questions or suggestions let me know! Thanks!

RnR? You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the first chapter of the story hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Witch & Wizard, but I do own Jess and Lucas and the ideas for this story, and the laptop I'm typing on.**

Chapter one: The Capture

I tossed fitfully in my bed attempting to fall back to sleep, and failing miserably. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked out the window above the bed.

It was still fairly dark outside though the moon was beginning to sink below the horizon, which meant I had maybe three hours until it was completely light out, and about two hours before my little brother woke me up demanding I make him breakfast.

With a frustrated sigh I slammed my head back down onto my pillow, or at least that's what I intended to do. But o course me being me I somehow managed to slam my head into the _very hard _wooden headboard.

"Shit, Crap, (insert curse word of your choice here)," I whispered under my breath so as not to wake my brother. Carefully I reached up and touched my forehead, wincing as my fingers grazed the newly forming bruise. "Why do I always hit the damn headboard?" I said angrily to myself.

I guess by now you're probably thinking 'who the hell is this person?' well while I wait for my head to stop pounding let me fill you in.

My name is Jess Kinston, and I'm fifteen years old. I have dirty blond hair and Hazely-Green eyes; currently I'm wearing faded blue jeans and a torn old black T-shirt, with a dark navy blue windbreaker. I and my eight year old little bro. Lucas, live in an old abandoned apartment, in one of the more rundown areas of New York City.

Our parent past away when I was eight and Lucas was only two or three. We went to a few foster homes after that, since we had no other family, but all of them turned out abusive. After the fifth or sixth home in the matter of a few months, I decided that we were going to run away.

Ever since then we've lived on the streets moving around from place to place, occasionally stealing when we had to, avoiding the police that had been sent to find us, and learning the rules of the street. The most basic rule being survival of the fittest, so if you can't fight or get your own food, then you dead.

Lucky for me I was able to build up a reputation for being one of the best fighters on the streets by the age of ten, so I was rarely challenged, and Lucas was well on his way to being a great fighter as well.

One other thing that kept the other gangs away was the rumor that we could perform magic.

That was ridiculous though, so what if maybe things tended to burst into flames when I got angry? And one time a twister formed when Lucas threw a tantrum? That didn't mean anything …..nope nothing…. Ok fine it does, but I've got no clue what and honestly I don't want to find out.

Sighing I flopped down on my bed, this time hitting the pillow, and closed my eyes thankfully drifting off to sleep. If only I had known what would happen just a few hours later…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Invisible Line! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'CRASH!'

I sat bolt upright as the sound of shattering glass echoed off the walls.

"Jess," I heard a small voice whisper from off to my right. I looked over and saw my brother, sitting up in his bed with a mixture of fear and alarm playing across his face. "What was that?" he asked in a hushed, scared voice.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, climbing out of my bed a and silently walking over to Lucas. "Let's just wait a second and…," I began to say but was cut short, as the sound of shouting and running feet up the stairs and toward our room.

I cursed under my breath, and leapt up from where I had been sitting on the edge of Lucas's bed, and getting into a fighting stance.

Lucas hopped up beside me a raised his small fists, ready to fight. I was about to argue and tell him to go and hide, but just as I was opening my the door was kicked in and at least a dozen men, who were all clad in black, stormed into the room. All of them had billy clubs in their hands.

One of the men, who seemed to be the leader of the group, spotted us first and an evil grin spread across his face as he said, in a rough gravelly voice "well what do we have here? Not only one sorcerer, but two? The master shall be pleased."

Sorcerers? WTH? " You've got five seconds to explain why you're here, and who you are, before I pound your face in," I snarled at him.

His grin grew wider as he said "feisty are we?" I growled menacingly, and gave him my deadliest death glare, and saw him flinch slightly. " Fine, fine if you must know I am Drakath, lead commander in charge of the Clan, and these," he said gesturing around the room at the other men "are only a few of our hundreds of clan members. We are here to take you two into custody for the crime of performing black magic."

What was this creep talking about? Black magic, what the hell was that? I covered up my confusion by saying "There's no way we're going anywhere without a fight!"

Drakath shook his head in fake sadness and said "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice. GET THEM!" he shouted.

The men charged forward, with their clubs raised, like that would protect them. Yea, right. As soon as the first guy was within reach, I launched a powerful round-house kick, catching him in the chest and sending him as well as the guy behind him, flying into the wall.

Another man ran at me, and swung his club at my head, but I ducked and used my legs to whip his feet right out from under him. Unfortunately, one of the guys snuck up behind me and before I had realized what was happening I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I tumbled to the ground in a daze.

"Jess!" I heard Lucas cry, and was able to lift my head enough to see him running towards me. But before Lucas could even get close to me one of the clan members grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, then threw a solid punch that connected solidly with the side of his head and Lucas slumped unconscious, into the guys arms.

"NO!" I shouted, staggering to my feet, and feeling extremely dizzy.

A pair of arms grasped me from behind and a rough voice said "where do you think your going girly?"

"Let. Me. Go!" I ground out, feeling myself becoming very hot. The person holding me let out a harsh laugh. Anger was surging through me and I could feel heat coursing through my veins, then the next thing I knew the Man holding me had let go, and was running around the room, screaming like a little girl…. and he was on fire? How did that happen?

I looked at my hands and saw that I was….. ON Fire! But for some reason I din't hurt at all….. in fact it felt pleasantly warm.

"W-whats going on?" stuttered Drakath, as he slowly backed up away from where I was standing.

"I think," I said taking a step toward Drakath and allowing a large grin to spread over my face "that you need a hug."

"Y-you s-stay away from me!" Drakath screeched as I took another few steps toward him.

"Aww, come on, I don't bite," I said smiling widely at him.

Drakath reached for the side of his belt and pulled out a small, sleek, black pistle. "Don't come one step closer," he squeaked, shakily raising the gun until it was pointing directly at my head.

I raised my hand, and focused hard on the palm of my hand. When I was sure that what I wanted to happen would have the desired effect I released the energy and it exploded into fireball which flew straight at Drakath, who let out a pathetic squeal and dropped his gun as he ducked so that the fireball hit the wall right where his head had been. Damn. "You'll pay for that you little witch!"

I let a smirk play across my face, but it was replaced by a frown as a wave of dizziness and I stumbled back falling to the ground. Blackness began gathering at the edges of my vision, and I tried to fight it but it was no use. Finally I had no choice but to let the blackness consume me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sdrawkcab enil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now that I've got you caught up on my situation let's get back to the present.

Currently I was being taken, at gun point, into what looked like some sort of prison building.

When we entered the building I found that my assumption had been right. Rows of prison cells lined the wall of the long, dimly lit hallway. Each contained kids from ages 6 to around maybe seventeen, and all of them were malnourished and thin.

We walked past cell after cell, until we finally we came to a fairly large one, which one of the men escorting us, unlocked. The man who was holding Lucas tossed him in and then pushed me in after him, and I heard the door close behind me with a loud clank.

I was still pretty weak from my little fire episode earlier, so I stumble forward and fell. But I never hit the ground. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and prevent me from falling. I tried to see who it was, but once again I was consumed by darkness.

**So what do you think? Please tell me! I'd like at least 3 reviews before I update again, and I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to update again but I will try to do it soon.**

**Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's my next chapter! I hope you like it and thanks to the two people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Witch & Wizard, however I do own the plot of this story and pretty much all of the ideas!**

Chapter 2: Cell mate

Y'know that feeling you get when someone is staring at you? The one that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up? Well it is to this lovely feeling that I woke up, along with a splitting headache. I opened my eyes slowly and met a pair of large green eyes looking at me intently. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled jumping back so fast that I threw myself off the bed I was lying on and landing on the floor tangled in the blankets covering me.

"Oww," I groaned holding my head and sitting up carefully so I could look around. I heard someone chuckle off to my left and whipped my head around to see who it was. My eyes landed on a figure leaning against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

The figure stepped off the wall coming into better light and I was able to see it was a boy who was about my age and had sandy-blond hair, clear blue-green eyes, and a slight smile on his face. He was wearing faded and ripped blue jeans, a navy blue shirt with a dark green wind breaker over top. He came over until he was standing next to me and stretched his hand down to help me up. Being me I completely ignored it and stood up on my own, then immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness swept over me.

I felt a pair of hands steady me as I wobbled a little and I leaned into them for a second until my head stopped spinning. "You alright?" asked a voice next to my ear.

"I'm fine," I said shortly pushing away from him and turning so that I could get a bit of a better look at him. He was pretty well muscled, and probably four inches taller than me "So you going to answer my question or not?" I demanded.

"What no 'thanks for stopping me from falling over and splitting my head open on the floor?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p, while staring at him right in the eye and giving him my best death glare.

I was very pleased to see him wince under my glare and finally he said "Fine, I'll tell you. My name Is Trevor Wolfe, and that," he said gesturing to the bed I'd been laying on "is Jupiter."

I looked over and saw the cutest little kitten sitting on the bed. It was an orange tabby and it had…. Big green eyes….. "so you're the one who scared the living crap out of me," I laughed and picked up Jupiter, scratching him behind the ears.

"He likes you," said Trevor giving me a wide smile, his smile was really nice and he even looked kind of cu- wait what? You know what forget I said anything. "Oh there was this other kid that was thrown in here with you do you…" Trevor started to say but I cut him off.

Oh crap Lucas! "Where is he?" I nearly shouted.

"He's over there, on the bed, but he's still unconscious from earlier," said Trevor following me as I rushed over and knelt down beside the bed and gently brushed my hand against his cheek. "Do you know him?" he asked quietly.

"He's my little brother," I whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. When I did this however I saw that there was a strip of white fabric that was wrapped around his head. "What happened?" I asked silently.

"He's got a nice bump on his head, so I bandaged it up. Just though it help to protect it till it's all healed up," said Trevor.

"Thanks for taking care of him," I said standing up and walking over to the other bed and sitting down.

"So would you maybe mind telling me your name now?" Trevor asked coming to sit next to me.

"My name is Jess Kingston, and as you might have gathered that's my little bro' Lucas," I replied.

"How did you guys get caught? How did they find you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know why we're here, what did we do? Those clan member people said something about us using 'black magic'," I said in confusion.

Well the thing is you didn't really do anything, and as for the 'black magic' thing its not exactly true. If anyone is using Black magic it's them," he said falling back onto the bed so he was looking up at the ceiling.

I flopped down next to him and asked "they called us sorcerers, what did they mean? I mean sorcerers don't exist… right?"

"Actually they do, or rather we do," he stated turning his head so that he was looking at me "We've been around for thousands of years."

Well this was completely freaking me out, I guess I can't ignore busting into flames thing anymore. In an attempt to stay calm I asked "so what can we do? Do we need like spells or anything?"

"No we don't need spells, which is pretty cool. But you need to learn how to clear you mind and control your powers, it takes awhile but you'll get the hang of it. All sorcerers have an element; the most common being Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. But there are other elements too like, Electricity, metal, glass, wood, some people even have powers with thread," he explained.

Huh, maybe this whole sorcerer thing wouldn't be so bad….. "What element are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm water how about yourself?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure…..," I began to say then trialed off as I remember being on fire "I think I'm fire," I answered, and then I started to explain to him how Lucas I were captured and that after Lucas had gotten hurt, that I had caught fire.

"That makes sense," he said "sometimes when you first start discovering your powers they come out when you're angry or upset sometimes even when you're overly excited."

"That would explain a lot….," I muttered under my breath.

"Any idea what element your brother is?" Trevor asked.

"I'm guessing air," I said having as flashback of the twister incident that we vowed to never speak of again, or at least I did Lucas was only four and says that he doesn't remember what happened.

"Where do you live?" Asked Trevor, after a few seconds of silence.

"We don't exactly live anywhere," I said, Trevor gave me a questioning look and I continued, telling him about our parents death and how Lucas and I lived on the streets ever since. "It's been a hard life, but we've managed alright," I finished.

Trevor nodded his head and said "yea I understand how that is. My mom died when I was six and my dad got depressed, so he started drinking. He got really aggressive and he sometime beat me, so at the age of eight I ran away and have lived on the streets ever since."

We both went silent after that, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. I don't think I had ever told somebody so much about myself before, I mean besides Lucas. But for some reason I just felt comfortable around him.

The silence was interrupted when I gave a wide yawn and Trevor chuckled a little "you should get some sleep," he said.

"But I'm not tired," I argued yawning again.

"Both you and I know that's a lie," said Trevor, smiling.

"Fine," already almost half asleep "but where are you going to sleep?" I mumbled "there's only two beds."

"I'll just sleep on the floor," he shrugged. I shook my head and patted the empty space next to me, because I thought it was unfair that he had to sleep on the floor. Did I mention that when I'm half asleep that I don't think?

Trevor hesitated for a moment before coming over and lying down next to me. "g'night," I mutter closing my eyes.

"Night," I heard him whisper, before drifting off to sleep

**Ok so what did you think? Please tell me in your review and also for the human characters I have so far can you guess who they represent from Maximum Ride? And I'd like 2 to 3 reviews a least, I mean I'd love more but so far only two people have reviewed.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! I'll try to update again soon but I make no promises as to when.**

**RnR please! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok third chapter yay! This was a lot of fun to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or W&W. but I own the characters so far and the idea and my laptop!**

Chapter 3: The Escape

Have you ever woken up, but not opened your eyes right away, because you wanted to try and go back to sleep? Well this is exactly what I did, snuggling into my nice warm pillow and sighing contentedly. Wait a minute…. Since when do pillows breathe…? Or have arms?

My eyes flew opened and I came face to face with a still peacefully sleeping Trevor. I was cuddled up to him and my head was resting on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. Can you say Awkward?

I had to admit though; he looked really sweet when he was sleeping…. Oh god what's wrong with me? Very slowly and carefully I attempted to wiggle out of his arms. The key word there being attempted. As soon as I moved his arms tightened around me and he pulled me closer. Dammit. I didn't want to wake him up 'cause that would be really weird.

Ok…. What to do, what to do. Then I got an idea. Trevor was lying quite close to the edge of the bed so I placed both my hands on his chest and pushed, hard. If only I had accounted for the small detail that his arms were still around me…..

Both of us tumble to the ground, Trevor landing on his back with and _'oof' _and me landing on top of him. Oops.

"Ow," he groaned and his eyes opened, locking with mine, our faces were only inches away from each other "well god morning. Why are we on the floor?" he asked.

"Umm….. I rolled over in my sleep?" I said this more like a question then a fact and he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Ok, so would you mind letting me up?" asked Trevor smiling a little.

"You have to let go of me first," I said smirking at him and trying not to blush.

"Uh… right, sorry," he mumbled, removing his arms.

I got off of him and we both stood up. Both of us were silent not sure what to say. Thankfully though we were saved from this by a small voice saying "Jess?"

I whipped my head around and saw little Lucas sitting up in his bed and looking at me with confusion. I ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's ood to see your awake," I said "How you feeling buddy?"

"My head hurts but I'm ok," he replied, giving me a small smile. "Who's that?" he asked pointing over my shoulder, I turned and saw Trevor watching us curiously.

I motioned for him to come over and said "Lucas this is Trevor. Trevor meet Lucas."

"Nice to meet you Lucas," said holding out his hand, which Lucas eyed cautiously.

"It's ok we can trust him," I said to Lucas. Lucas looked at me then back to Trevor's outstretched hand and shyly shook it.

"Jesse," Jesse was his nickname for me "where are we?" Lucas asked. So I began to explain everything that had happened to him finishing up by telling him about our powers. "Wow! Really, so we can do magic?" He said his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yep," I said laughing at the look of awe on his face, it was so cute.

"Um Jesse?" he asked again.

"Yeah Sweetie?" I replied.

"I'm hungry," he said, and as if to prove his point his stomach gave a loud grumble.

"I know honey, I am too. Trevor?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"They should be delivering food any moment now actually," as he said this, there was a rattling from across the room as a small tray was slid under the door by heavy set guy who gave us a nasty smile before walking away.

On the tray there were three small rolls of bread "how generous of them," I commented dryly.

"Well it kind of is," said Trevor "normally there's only half a roll."

"Jeez, you get better food in a dumpster," I said.

"Yea I know," Trevor chuckled "but you get used to it after awhile."

"Just how long have you been here?" I asked curiously.

Trevor's eyes darkened slightly as he said "about a month I think."

"Wow….," I said, honestly speechless "is there any way you could use your powers to get out of her?"

He shook his head and said "No, all the cells are magic proof."

"That sucks…..," I mutter "but there has to be some sort of loop hole."

"Well there is one thing but it's risky…..," he said trailing off, as I looked at him expectantly. "Every night at around Mid-night is when they bring in new prisoners; they have to shut down all the security and the magic proof barriers that surround this place."

"Why would they do that?" I interrupted him.

"I'll tell if you let me," He said with a glare, I smiled innocently and pretended to lock my mouth and throw away the key. "Why the shut everything down is because somehow our magic interferes with the electronics, and they take the barrier down cause we can't come in if it's up."

I nodded my head and said "So that would be our time to try and escape?"

"Exactly, are you willing to try it?" He asked.

"Hell yea!" I answer "what about you Lucas? You up for it?"

"Yea!" he said punching his fist up in the air. "Um.. can we eat now?"

I laughed as did Trevor "of course we can. Then we make our escape at mid-night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE OF AWESOMENESS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok we have 15 minutes till we make our escape. What's the plan?"

"Uh… plan?"

"This escape was your idea I thought you had a plan!"

"I do!"

"Oh yea? Then what is it?"

Shit. As you saw above Trevor and I were having an argument about the fact I didn't have a plan to escape. "Um….. ok fine I've got nothing ," I admitted.

"Yea I thought so that's why I came up with a plan just in case," Said Trevor snidely.

"Ok so what's the plan, oh wise one," I said making a mock bow.

He rolled his eyes and said "Alright so when it hits min-night we'll have around ten minutes to get out of here. Jess your going to have to melt the bars on the cell, think you can do that?"

"Sure," I replied, although truthfully I wasn't sure I could.

"Good. Lucas if needed do you think you could make a small twister to attack the Clan guys with?"

"I don't know…," Lucas said, in a nervous tone.

"It's fine if you can't, don't worry. There are plenty of distractions that I can do," Trevor reassured him. "Now," he said rubbing his hands together "you guys ready to do this?" Both Lucas and I nodded. "Ok we have like two more minutes Jess put your hads on the bars and get ready."

"Yes sir!" I said saluting him, then walking over and placing my hands on the cold metal bars, gripping them tightly.

The lights flickered ever so slightly and Trevor said "Now," in a low whisper.

I focused hard on my hands heating up, and I began to feel the metal weakening under them. Wow it was working! I couldn't believe I was doing it! I opened my eyes and saw that they were glowing bright red, as were the steel bars of the cell. I pushed the bars so that there was enough space for a person to pass through and then let go of them, shaking my hands to help cool them off.

"Great job Jess," Trevor said smiling at me, and giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Let's go."

We all dashed out into the hallway running as fast as we could. "We need to take a right, a left, and another right, then up a flight of stairs and through the yard outside."

I nodded my head, then said "But what about the other kids?"

"We don't have time to help them right now. We'll come back for them, but we have to leave now!" Trevor whisper/yelled.

"Alright," I said sadly, looking back at the other kids one more time before focusing on my running. I looked down at my feet and saw a fuzzy orange blur running alongside me. "Jupiter!" I exclaimed, leaning down and scooping up the small cat "Where the heck were you? Trevor look who I found," I called.

"Here pass him to me," Trevor said, I did and Trevor put Jupiter up on his shoulder.

"Hey why do you even have a cat anyway?" I asked.

He gave me a look that said do-we-have-to-talk-about-this-now-while-we're-running-for-our-lives? But he still answered me "He's not a normal cat. He's my spirit animal, every Sorcerer gets one soon after they've discovered their power. They are much smarter than any other animal and you can communicate telepathically with them. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Good cause we got trouble," he said pointing ahead of us, where four Clan guys were coming around the corner of a hallway. "I hope you're a good fighter!"

"Well your about to find out!" I called to him "Lucas you ready?"

"Yep!" he yelled.

All of us raced to the men who by now had spotted us and had their clubs raised. When I got close enough to the first one, I launched myself into the air landing a spinning kick on the side of his head. Lucas ran at the other guy, ducking as he swung his club then kicking him where the sun don't shine, causing him to collapse in pain. "Not bad," comment Trevor, who had handled his two guys with ease.

"You were pretty good yourself," I said panting slightly, and nodding toward the guys he had taken down.

He smiled and said "We're almost out; we just have to get up those stairs and out to the yard."

Within seconds we were outside, and by now there were men swarming all over the place. "There's way too many we can't fight them all!" I cried.

"I know we're just going to have to run for it," Trevor called pointing at the shadowed outline of the gate.

I grabbed Lucas's hand, and we ran, dodging men, and clubs left and right as we did. And then by some miracle we were out. "Freedom!" I shouted, punching my fist in the air.

"Not quite!" Trevor called pointing at the gate, where at least twenty men were.

"Oh shit," I said. I looked around wildly and then "guys I know where we are follow me. Neither of them questioned me as we ran down the sidewalks of New York City, turning left and right in what seemed like a random pattern.

Finally we came to an alley way, which I turned into and ran down the length of to the end then stopped, breathing heavily. "Where… are we," Trevor panted coming to a stop beside me, with Lucas following behind him.

"This is….. a hiding place… we used once," I replied also panting. I gestured to a rusy door next to me and continued "it's like an old hotel building, we should be safe in here for awhile," I said opening the door and walking.

"Yea…," Lucas said slowly "I remember this place."

I nodded "you were probably like five when we came here," I said. "alright guys let's scout around just to make sure no one's already here."

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" said a voice, defiantly male, from the other side of the room, and we all whipped around to see who it was. "Wait…. Trevor? Is that you? Long time no see buddy!"

**Cliffy! I have a love hate relationship with them. I hate it when people do them, but there so fun to write! Anyone want to guess who it will be? I'd like 3 reviews, but I know I'll only get one **** but I'm very thankful for that reviewer! Thank you Water vs. Fire!**

**Anyway Review please! This is the longest chapter yet! 2063 words!**


	5. 4 New Friends

**OK here's the next chapter! Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do own the plot for this story and the characters! But sadly not MR or W&W.**

**Characters/ages:**

**Jess-15**

**Trevor-15**

**Evan-15**

**Emma-14**

**Ivy-13**

**Asher-12**

**Lucas-8**

Chapter 4:New Friends

_Previously_

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" said a voice, defiantly male, from the other side of the room, and we all whipped around to see who it was. "Wait…. Trevor? Is that you? Long time no see buddy!"_

"Evan?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"The one and only!" said the voice, or Evan rather. A figure stepped out of the shadows, it was a tall boy, who was around the age of Trevor and I. He had Strawberry blonde hair, and electric blue colored eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white shirt with a light blue Jacket.

"I take it you know each other?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh yea, guys, this is Evan," said Trevor.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Evan in a way to cheery voice, as he bounced, yes bounced over and shook our hands enthusiastically. "So Trevor is this you girlfri….,"

Evan started to say but was cut off by me and Trevor shouting at the same time "We're just friends!"

"Sure you are," said Evan wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I swore one more word out of him and I was going to have to kill him…..

Luckily before Evan could say anything else a voice, this time a girls, called from a different room "Ev. Is there someone there?"

"Why don't you come out and see!" Evan called back.

This time not just one but three people came out of the shadows. First came a girl with dark skin and curly long black hair, and dark brown eyes, then another girl who had shoulder length blonde hair and light brown eyes, both of them looked to be about thirteen. Last came a boy who was maybe twelve, and he looked like almost an exact clone of Evan, the only difference being his age and his amber colored eyes. The girls both had pink jackets and the boy had a dark red one.

"Hey guys," Trevor said giving them a little wave and a smile.

"Trevor!" They all yelled simultaneously the girls ran over and gave him big hugs which he returned, and the boy just shook his hand.

"So you going to introduce us?" I asked Trevor, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Oh right sorry, guys this is Jess and her little brother Lucas," said Trevor.

"It's great to meet you! My name is Ivy," said the dark skinned girl. "It'll be great to have another girl in the group, it so annoying being stuck with all these boys all the time. I mean they never clean their clothes and Evan is always making explosives, along with Asher over there, and they always blow up stuff, and it's so loud. You know what else is loud, all the cars that go by this place, I don't know how anyone could have stayed here when it was a hotel, that's probably why it went out of business, but there are a ton of awesome run down buildings and- Mpm phmn mmph…," Said Ivy as the other girl slapped her hand over Ivy's mouth. Wow….. she said that all in one breath!

I blinked rapidly attempting to understand even half of what that girl had just said. The girl with her hand over Ivy's mouth laughed at the look on my face and said "Sorry about that. Hi my name is Emma," she smiled at me, taking her hand off of Ivy's mouth.

"I'm Asher, but you can call me Ash," said the little Evan clone.

"So Trevor are they… uh y'know?" asked Emma.

"What Sorcerers? Yea," responded Trevor.

"Oh that's so cool! What elements are you? How did you guys meet Trevor? Speaking of Trevor," Said Ivy turning to him "where were you, we were so worried! You just disappeared. One day you were there and the next poof! You were gone and-."

"IVY!" We all shouted. She shut her mouth and looked at us with a sheepish smile.

"I'm a fire element and Lucas is air. We met Trevor in the clan prison," I said.

"What!" they all shouted at the same time.

"It's true, I got caught," Trevor said, giving a small shiver. "It's thanks to Jess that we got out."

"Didn't I tell you not to go near that place!" Emma scolded him.

"Yes, mom," said Trevor smirking at her.

"So you going to tell us the story of how you escaped or what?" asked Asher.

Trevor began to explain first how we had been caught and then how I had melted the cell bars, and then our mad dash through the streets until we got to the old hotel.

"Wow you guys were through quite a lot today," said Emma.

I nodded, and gave a wide yawn. We were all sitting down on some of the old couches that had been left in the building. Lucas was lying with his head on my lap and his eyes were slowly drifting shut. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep Lukey," I said picking him up and standing up. "I'm going to go put him to bed," I said.

"Bed sounds like a good idea," Evan said standing up and stretching.

Everyone else stood up as well and we headed up the stairs, that somehow were still quite stable.

I carried Lucas to one of the old hotel rooms which surprisingly enough still had two beds in it. I gently laid him down tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Jesse," he said sleepily just as I was about to lie down on the other bed "I'm thirsty."

"Ok buddy, hold on. I'll get you a drink," I said softy. I got up and went out into the hallway where I collided with someone and stumbled back. I almost fell over but at the last second the person caught me.

"Seems like I'm always catching you," Trevor said smirking down at me.

"Shut up….," I mumbled going red.

He chuckled setting me back on my feet, although I noticed he didn't let go of me. "So where are you headed at this time of night?" he asked

"I was going to get Lucas some water," I answered.

"Ok, well how about you stay here with him and I'll go get him some," he said.

"Sure that would be great. Thanks," I said smiling at him. He smiled back, and for a few moments we just stared at each other. He really did have a great smile and his eyes were a very pretty sea-green color, and it felt really nice to have his arms around me. We could have stared at one another all night but I finally cleared my throat and said "Uh… you gonna get that water?"

"Oh er… right sorry," he mutter removing his arms from around my waist "be back in a sec.," he said walking away down the hall.

When he was out of sight I slumped slightly against the doorframe of my shared room. Oh crap…. I think I was beginning to like him….. Dammit! I don't do emotions.

Shaking my head I walked back into the room and sat down next to Lucas, who was curled up in a little ball. "You still awake bud?" I asked quietly.

"Yea," he said in a small and slightly strained voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

"My head hurts," He said, sitting up a bit, and I was able to see that he was crying. Now let me tell you this was the strongest little kid I'd ever met, and I knew that if he was crying that it meant he was in a lot of pain.

"Come here," I said, hugging him tightly. "Here let's see your head," I said, laying his head on my lap and very gently unwrapped the bandage on it. Underneath was a nasty purple-blue bruise, that started at his hair line and went down to his ear. "Shit," I breathed "I wish you'd told me you were in so much pain earlier."

"I'm sorry" he whispered, tears now freely falling down his face.

"No don't apologize," I said rocking slowly back and forth. "I swear if I ever get my hands on the guy who did this to you, he's going to wish he was never born," I hissed.

Trevor came in, taking one look at Lucas curled up in my arms and at the look on my face, and he was immediately at my side. "What happened?" he asked and the he saw the big bruise on the side of Lucas's head. "Crap!" he swore "here hold this" he said giving me the glass of water he had in his hand and taking Lucas's head into his own lap gently.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm going to heal him, here hold the glass closer," he said calmly. I did as he asked and watched as he moved his hand over the glass and lifted about half the water into it into the air. The water covered his whole hand kind of like a bubble, and he very carefully put it on the side of my brother's head, closing his eyes. I watched in amazement as his hand began to glow and the slowly the bruise began to fade until there was no trace of it left.

"Wow… That was just, wow," I whispered.

Smiling he said "He'll be alright now, all he needs is some rest," with that he laid Lucas down and stood up. I also stood and walked over to my bed.

"I can't thank you enough," I said gratefully.

"It was nothing," he said waving me off.

I shook my head vigorously "No really, he means the world to me I can't stand to see him in any sort of pain."

Trevor sat down next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "It was no problem," he whispered.

A loud crackling noise from outside caused me to jump. I looked out the window and saw lightning flickering across the sky, and also that it had begun to poor rain.

"Are you ok?" asked Trevor.

"I-I'm fine," I said my voice wavering slightly.

"You're shaking," Trevor stated "what's wrong?"

I cursed myself mentally for showing weakness. Especially in front of someone I had only known for two days. "It's nothing," I replied. Thunder rumbled through the clouds, sounding like a great drum, and I swear I jumped about six feet in the air. I began to shake even more violently.

Trevor wrapped his strong arms around me, and I snuggled tightly into his side. "You're lying," he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath pulling away from him a little so I could look into his eyes. "You remember how I told you my parents past away when I was little?" he nodded giving me an encouraging look to continue. "Well they didn't just die," and here I took a shuttering breath. "They were…. Murdered," I whispered almost inaudibly, and then I began my story…...

_Flashback_

_I sat in my bed gently rocking Lucas who had woken up during the thunder storm raging outside. Since we were both still so young-me being seven and Lucas being two-we shared a room._

_I hadn't wanted my parents to wake, so I decided to try and put Lucas back to sleep by myself. He was just about asleep when a loud crashing came from downstairs, along with the sound of yelling._

_Clutching Lucas to my chest I very carefully opened the door of my room looking out into the hallway. I heard more shouts, then I heard my dad cry out in pain and there was a muffled 'thud'._

_I started to run to see what had happened, but I was caught by a pair of arms that I recognized as my mother's. I looked around at her and could see tears were streaming down her face. "Mommy?" I asked quietly._

"_Shhh," she hushed me leading me back over to my shared room and sitting me down on the bed. "You'll understand someday," she whispered, and she handed me a small backpack and a little white sack. "Listen to me closely," She said firmly to me "I need you to take these and run. I need you to run until you can run no further, do you understand?" I nodded numbly my gut twisting, knowing that something was terribly wrong. _

_My mom opened my bedroom window, motioning for me to come over. "Take the fire escape down," she instructed, then hugged us tightly "I love you both so much. Now go, and as soon as you're on the ground run as you have never run before."_

"_I love you too mom," I said to her as I climbed out the window, and down the wet slippery fire escape. _

_Doing exactly as my mom had told me I ran. As I ran the thunder rolled through the sky and lightning crackled throwing an eerie blue on everything around. However even through all of this I still heard my mother's high pitched scream….._

_When I finally stopped, the sun had started to peek through the clouds and the rain had stopped completely. And there I found myself at the edge_ _of New York City._

_End flashback_

"I'm so sorry," Trevor said. I had somehow been pulled up into his lap while telling my story, and now I was leaning my head into his shoulder.

"I always wondered why they were killed," I said "but now I think I know….. It was the clan."

Trevor only held me tighter to him, and I had to admit that in his arms I felt safe. For the first time in years. "You should get some sleep," Trevor told me taking me off his lap and laying me down on the bed and standing up.

When he reached the door, my mouth opened of its own accord and I said "Trev?"

"Yea?" he asked turning, to look at me.

"Would you," I hesitated then spoke again, blushing "would you please stay with me?"

In less than a second he was lying next to me, like he had already expected me to ask. Before I could say a word his arms were around me, again, and he had tucked me up against his chest. "Good night Jess."

"Night," I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter! It's the longest one yet! Almost all of my human characters are in the story now.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm SO so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I meant to update sooner but I had writers block! Plus a ton of homework. Again sorry! hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: _'Click'_

I woke up to a soft almost inaudible _'Click' _followed by a flash that I could see through my closed eyelids. I didn't want to wake up, so I just snuggled deeper into my nice warm pillow.

I heard snickering and then another _'click'_ and a flash. WTH? I decided I should probably check it out, so I lifted my and head and looked around. Finally my eyes landed on the doorway where Lucas, Emma, Ivy, Asher and lastly Evan who was holding a small black camera, were standing. What the heck, why would he have a camera? I looked down at the spot next to me on the bed and saw that both Trevor and I had been curled up together. Well crap. But that still didn't explain why Evan was taking pic- Oh no. He was so dead.

I glared daggers at all of them, but everyone was laughing too hard to notice. Eventually Lucas looked up and saw I was awake, our eyes locked and he gulped, backing out into the hallway. "Uh… guys," he said still looking at me. Everyone continued on laughing and giggling not paying any attention to him. "Guys!" he shouted.

"What?" They all asked at the same time. Lucas pointed at me and they all turned their heads.

"Uh-oh," said Evan.

"We should run," Lucas advised, taking off running full speed down the hall. The others did the smart thing and they all raced after him. I tried to leap out of bed and chase them down but as soon as I moved the two arms encircling my waist tightened and pulled me back.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath. "Trevor wake up," I said shaking his shoulder, Why in hell was he so strong?

"Five mor' minutes," he muttered.

"No, wake up now!" I commanded. His reaction? Nothing. Jeez he's a heavy sleeper, I thought to myself. Ok what to do, what to do….. I couldn't push him off the bed and shaking him didn't work. Our faces were only inches apart so I did the only logical thing that my brain could come up with. I kissed him. Alright so maybe that wasn't the most logical idea, but it worked.

Trevor eyes flew open and I pulled away looking anywhere but at him. "Uh…..," He said uncertainly.

"Yea," I mutter, while blushing bright red, and still refusing to look at him. "eh… sorry I couldn't wake you up so um…. yea…," I finished awkwardly.

"Well," he said, and I finally turned my head to see him. "I'm definitely awake now," He said smirking at me, with his eyes sparkling in amusement, and a small hint of something else… but I couldn't tell what.

"Shut up..," I mumbled smacking him on the shoulder.

He chuckled then asked "so why exactly did you wake me up?"

"Because Evan took a picture of us and I must kill him!" I said in a rush.

He gave me a strange look. "Why did you need to wake me up then? And what do you mean Evan took a picture of us?"

"Uh well I needed you to let go of me so I could get up," I smirked at him, making him go a bit red and let go of me. "And give the picture thing a little thought see if you get it."

So he thought for a minute and then I swear I could almost see the puzzle pieces clicking together in his head. "That little… Evan You're So Dead!" He shouted.

Wasting no time now that I was free, I jumped up out of bed and ran into the hallway. I looked both ways down the hall, but when I looked right a flash of blond caught my eye. There you are, I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I could. But just as I was about to round a corner strong arms, that I recognized immediately, grabbed me from behind. "God Dammit Trevor! Let. Me. Go.," I ground out struggling against his hold.

"Uh, let me think," he answered. "Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Let me go!" I repeated angrily. "I must kill Evan!"

"No," he stated simply.

"Why the hell not!" I asked sharply, attempting to pull away again.

"Because," he said slowly. "I'm going to get him first!" and with this he released his hold on me, causing me to fall over, and dashed forward.

"Hey!" I cried standing up and going after him. "No fair!"

I heard a crash and then scuffling and another crash.

"Ouch! Hey let go of me!" Evan.

"No! give me the camera!" Trevor.

"Never!" Evan.

"Evan!" Trevor.

"Trevor!" Evan.

I rounded the corner and saw both Trevor and Evan on the floor, wrestling over the small black camera. I could help, I thought but what fun would that be? This ended with Trevor putting Evan in a headlock. Well this is an amusing scene, I thought. "Give me the camera Evan," Growled Trevor.

"N-no," Evan chocked out.

"Jess get the camera," Trevor instructed.

"Yes sir!" I said saluting him, to which he rolled his eyes. I knelt down next to them and pried the camera from Evans hands. Trevor was just about to let him up but I held up a hand telling him to wait. I opened up the slot where the memory card would be and it was empty. "Where is it Evan?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Evan answered stubbornly.

"Answer the question," Trevor said tightening his arm around Evans neck.

"Ok ok! Emma and Ivy have it!" He said, struggling to pull Trevor's arm away from his throat.

"Good boy," I said, patting his head like he was a dog. "Come on Trev." I said over my shoulder as I began to walk away down the hall. He released Evan from his headlock and jogged to catch up with me.

"Wait!" Evan called.

"What?" I asked turning a raising my eyebrows at him.

"Are you going to give me my camera back?" He questioned.

"Uh let me think… no," I answered simply. "How did you even get the stupid thing anyway?"

"I barrowed it from wallmart," he shrugged, grinning slyly.

"Yea 'barrowed'," I said using air quotes.

"Are you accusing me of stealing?" He asked, crossing his arms in mock hurt.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Hmph," He pouted turning his back on us.

"Let leave the drama queen to her sulking," said Trevor, causing me to almost burst out laughing.

"I heard that!" said Evan indignantly.

"You were meant to," Trevor called back. This time I didn't try to restrain my laughter.

We walked down the hall, passing like twenty rooms before we came to a stop in front of one of the doors. Trevor held up a finger up to his lips signaling me to be quite. He tried the door knob and cursed. "It's locked," he stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm," he said grinning widely.

I just rolled my eyes, smacking him lightly upside the head. "So how we getting in?" I asked.

"Umm.. we could knock," he said.

"No, the point is to surprise them," I said. "I, unlike you have a plan," and with that I pulled a small leather case which opened to reveal a collection of some of the best lock picks any street kid could hope for.

"Wow," was all Trevor said as he stared down at my treasured picks.

"Yep," I smiled; kneeling down in front of the door and eyeing the lock for a second before selecting a slightly bent medium sized metal rod, which was about as long as a finger. I inserted it into the lock and twisted it around until I felt it catch and unlock the door. "We're in."

"Alright so what now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that just asking nicely isn't going to work," I said thoughtfully. "Hmm… what is one of their most treasured possessions?"

"Uh.. well both of them are really into clothes," he answered a bit confused by my question.

"Perfect," I smiled rubbing my hands together evilly, at another questioning look from Trevor I said "if they refuse to give us the memory chip, then I'll just threaten to set their clothes on fire."

Trevor nodded. "Good idea, they have way too many anyway."

So with this I rapped my fist three times rather loudly on the door to Emma and Ivy's room. "Who is it?" called Emma; though by the tone in her voice that she had a pretty good idea just who it was.

"Open up," I called back, fake sweetness lacing my words.

"What's the password?" asked Ivy, and we heard both girls giggling.

"How 'bout open the damn door?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nope," replied Emma popping the 'p'.

"Fine then I'll just open it myself," I said simply.

"It's locked," Emma said in a sing song voice.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, as a grin spread a across my face. I glanced sideways at Trevor and could see him smirking.

There was a slight pause and then Emma answered slowly "yea…"

"Hmm.. well lets just see then," I said slyly turning the doorknob and pulling the door outward. I grinned even more then I already had been, when I saw both girls sitting on one of the two beds in the room, mouths hanging open in shock.

"But…. how did you.. when did you..?" Emma stutters. "The door was locked though!"

"Yes it _was_ locked, however as you can see it is now unlocked," I said, holding up the small pick the I then slipped into my pocket. "Now," I said getting serious "where is it?"

"Where is what?" Ivy said innocently "you really should be more specific, I mean how are we supposed to know what you want? You could mean anything. How do you know we even have the memor-," she cut herself off, but it was too late she had just given herself away.

"Ivy," Emma groaned, doing a facepalm.

"As Ivy has been so kind as to tell us you have the chip, we will make you a deal," said Trevor stepping up beside me, and motioning for me to go over to what I assumed to be the closet.

"Oh yea? And what would that be," Emma asked suspiciously.

"If you give us the chip then we will leave in peace, but if not then Jess here," Trevor said, gesturing to me where I stood in the entrance of the small closet, a small flame dancing on my the tip of my pointer finger. "Will light your clothes on fire," he finished.

Both girls paled considerably. "You wouldn't," whispered Ivy. Huh, that's one of the shortest things I've heard her say so far.

"Oh yes," I said, looking at the many outfits in the closet, most of which were bright pink. Eww. "Yes I would, quite happily to. Way too much pink."

"You don't like pink?" they shouted at the same time.

"Nope, never have never will," I stated. "Now where is it?"

"Y-you can't have it," Emma gulped.

"Are you sure?" I asked moving the fire on my finger closer to the clothes.

"Y-y-yes," she answered.

"What a shame," I said shaking my head. "Well then I guess-," I began to say but was cut off by Ivy.

"Please! No no no no no, we'll give it to you! Here take it!" yelled Ivy, taking a small black memory stick out of her pocket, and tossing it to Trevor who caught it expertly and tucked it into his own pocket.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked smirking, and allowing the little dancing flame on my finger to go out. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry," I said, and as if to prove my point my stomach growled loudly.

"Come on," Trevor said motioning for us all to follow out into the hall. "Let's see what we've got in the kitchen."

"Did I hear someone say food?" Asked Asher, stepping out of the room next door with Lucas.

"Yep," I answered then added "but don't think your off the hook from earlier," I warned them.

Both of them just smiled up at me innocently. We continued walking and as we neared the stairs the smell of cooking food wafted up to us. Only one problem, the food whatever it may have been was burning. Great what now?

**Alright so here you go! Again sorry it took so long! I promise to try and update again as soon as I can! Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot. Now push the little blue button, you know you want to!**


	7. Authors Note! I'm sorry!

**READ THIS!**

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! Yes I know I haven't updated in like forever and I've got like a million excuses as to why, however I know that you really don't care at all what they are. I would like to say though how unbelievably sorry I am for not updating! The guilt has been eating me alive and I can't stop thinking about this story! I think about it in school, at home, in the shower, and even in my dreams, it's one of the first things I think about when I wake up for gods sake! My friends are bugging me to write everyday (you know who you are). I'm sorry to say I don't have the sixth chapter for you today; however I'm going to give you a preview.**

**This preview is something that will happen around like chapter 14 or so, not sure yet. Here you are, enjoy!**

… I walked slowly and silently through the deepening shadows toward the old stone house, with its face covered in ivy.

There were no signs of life or movement anywhere. I felt my spirits begin to fall. _'Was it possible they weren't here? I mean it had been eight years since I had last been here but I had hoped so much that I would see them again.' _

I finally reached the front door. My hand hovered over the door knob, as I hesitated for a moment. _'Did I dare open it? Well of course!' _

The door swung inward with an eerie creaking. I peered inside, then tentatively stepped through the thresh hold. I called out, "hello? Anyone here?"

No answer. Cautiously I began to explore, taking in the pure silence pressing in on my ears, the old faded and familiar photos hanging on the walls. Surprisingly enough though the house was relatively clean and free of dust, I did however find traces of foot prints on the floor.

It was then that a low rumbling growl, that came out of the darkness behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I turned to see what it was.

Standing in front of me was a large white wolf, with equally white fangs bared in a snarl. I gulped and took a step back, "er… nice wolfy?" it growled again, taking and came closer. "Ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you so I'll just be going now," I said as I slowly backed away to the door.

Before I reached it however a hand shot out and grabbed me from around the the waist with one arm and pressing a sharp blade to my throat. "You're not going anywhere," a cold voice whispered in my ear…..

CLIFFY!

**Alright so now that you read that let me tell you some of the reasons I haven't updated. (skip if you don't care)**

**1) around Christmas my dad had to be taken to the hospital, where he had to get his appendix out. This scared me so bad cause he was in a lot of pain and if he hadn't gotten the surgery then he wouldn't be here now, it was very stressful. He's doing fine now.**

**2) I was sick with mono for about 2 ½ months and I was out of school so that had given me time to write but I was also tired most of the time. **

**3) right now I have a BIG project in school, my 8****th**** grade project to be exact and if its not done on time I would have to either present it in summer school or repeat 8****th**** grade, which is not ok.**

**4) My teachers seem determine to drown us in home work before the end of the school year. Just 31 more days and then summer!**

**Ok I think that covers everything, so yea I'm going to try and get the 6****th**** chapter up really soon! I have the beginning and end written the middle is still sketchy though…. Anyway tell me what you thought of that preview in your review! Hey that rhymed! **

**Review button right down there!**

**|  
\/**


	8. Chapter 6Found

**Ok it's finally here! Omg! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Found

"What the hell is going on down here?" shouted Trevor as we made our way down the stairs and to the kitchen, which had a thin stream of smoke coming out the door.

About a minute before we got there Evan stumbled out of the kitchen his face and clothes streaked with soot, and holding a bowl of what looked like charcoal. "Nothing," Evan coughed.

"Did you burn the cereal again?" said Emma accusingly.

"Wait, again?" I asked incredulously. "How can you burn cereal anyway?"

"Well you know how electricity and liquids don't exactly go well together?" said Evan, I nodded. "So since Electricity is my element, it reacted to the milk and set my poor coco puffs on fire," He finished sadly, glancing at the still smoking bowl in his hands.

"Evan, that's no excuse! Can't you control your own element yet?" Trevor asked exasperatedly.

"Yea I can, but come on man what fun is that?" Evan shrugged.

"So how many times has he done that?" I whispered to Ivy and Asher.

"Fifty times," They said, at the same time.

"Wow," I said, as Lucas giggled.

"At least tell us you didn't burn it all this time bro," Asher asked as his stomach growled. Bro? Oh…. I guess that would explain why they looked so much alike, I thought.

"Don't worry," he assured us. "We still have two more full boxes."

There was a sigh of relief then everyone scrambled into the kitchen grabbing all the food they possibly could, bringing it back out and setting it on a table in what I assumed must have been the dining room.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked curiously, filling up a bowl with cereal.

"Um.. About two and a half months I think," Asher replied.

"Yea that sounds right," confirmed Ivy.

I nearly choked on my food when I heard this news. "Two and a half months?" I asked incredulously. "Don't you guys realize how dangerous that is? Staying in one place so long makes it ten times easier for the Clan to find and capture you!"

Everyone glanced at each other worry on their faces, "Does this mean we have to leave?" Emma asked sadly.

I nodded, "If you would like to avoid being thrown in jail, I think that would be for the best," I told them.

"Jess is right," Trevor said. "All of you should have kept moving while I was gone. We're going to pack up tonight, remember only the essentials," he instructed, to which they all nodded solemnly.

After that the atmosphere got pretty tense. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and told them I was going out for a walk.

Outside it was very hot and humid, the sun was straight overhead, but that didn't bother me too much, it never really had. I guess that immunity to heat is one of the perks of being able to control fire.

I walked along the bustling New York side walk until I came to a small park. I turned into it and went to a little grove of trees that sat to the side of it. I scaled one of the trees with ease sitting up in its curving branches; eyes closed listening to the sounds of talking, car horns, the wind, and the twittering of birds flitting here and there.

One sound however caught my attention above the others. The sharp, high cry of a hawk. I opened my eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky and saw the hawk wheeling in circles over head. I expected it to fly off at some point but instead it started to circle in lower. The sun reflected off its feathers causing them to glow as though they were on fire.

For some reason I got the impression that it was connected to me somehow, and that I had seen it somewhere before. A memory of when I was a little girl flashed in my mind; I was sitting in the yard playing with my toys while a hawk watched from a fence post nearby.

But this couldn't possibly be the same one….. Could it? I stared up at it until eventually it landed with a quiet grace on the branch in front of me. We just sat there, still and quiet. The hawks calculating its yellow eyes, boring into my own hazel ones.

Then it hopped forward, stopping when it was within my reach. Tentatively I reached my hand out and gently stroked its feathers. _Hello young one,_ said a voice inside my head.

I jumped back wide eyed, "Did you just…? You talked!" I exclaimed. I swear it rolled its eyes but I was probably just imagining it.

_Well I am your spirit animal, it's only natural that we can communicate telepathically, _it stated, a slight sarcastic edge to its voice.

I shook my head as more memories flooded in, "Your name's Phoenix right?

_Yes,_ she replied. I didn't know how I knew that it was female, I just did.

"Whoa," I said, still in shock, "That's so cool!"

_You must get back to your friends,_ she said completely ignoring my previous comment.

I was on alert immediately "What wrong?"

_They are in danger, _which was all I needed to hear before I scramble down out of the tree and took off running toward the hotel, Phoenix flying overhead.

I skidded to stop next to the building nearly toppling over from the speed I had been going. I saw two black armored vans parked at the main entrance, so I snuck around to the back slipping in from a side door. "Guys? Where are you?" I called softly.

"Over here," came the quiet reply from Emma.

Careful not to make a sound I came over to where they were hiding, and crouched down next to them. "Are you all ok?" they nodded in answer. "When did the suits get here?" I asked tilting my head at the window, seeing at least 10 guys dressed in their black military uniforms.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago," answered Trevor, glancing at the guys apprehensively.

"In here we're sitting ducks; the best thing would be to get out in the open," I turned my attention to my new friends and asked, "Can you all fight?"

"Um… Not very well," said Asher, "The only good fighter is Trevor." That was pretty much what I had expected.

"Ok then," I sighed, thinking fast. "Here's what we're going to do then. Lucas you stay with Ivy and Asher. Trevor, you watch out for Evan and Emma. I can manage alright on my own. Any questions?" I asked. Ivy raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Well not that I'm judging or anything but uh… Lucas is just a little kid, how is he going to protect us?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

I smiled at her, "You'd be surprised at what he can do in a fight. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Let's go then."

We all crept to the door avoiding the windows, hoping that we would get the element of surprise on our side. "One," I counted off. "Two… Three!" I shouted, and with this we burst out the door.

The suits seemed to be stunned by this and stood gaping. The guy closest to me reacted first, running at me with his fist raised. I easily side stepped, and punched him in the stomach so that he doubled over onto his knees. After that everything went in a blur, fist and clubs flying, angry shouts and grunts of pain.

I took down everyone who came at me, but I hadn't escaped injury. I had a bloody nose and what would most definitely turn into a black eye. When a small break occurred in the fight I glanced around to check how the others were doing; from what I could tell no one was seriously hurt.

Unfortunately my slight lapse in concentration cost me a nasty punch to the stomach. I groaned falling onto my knees. Squinting against the sunlight, I looked up and saw a boy with short brown hair and gray eyes staring at me malevolently. I guessed he wasn't much older than me.

Angry at myself for loosing focus I kicked out hard with my feet hitting his knee-caps, and sending him five feet backwards. Both of us stood and walked toward each other, then began to circle. "So what makes a young guy like you join the clan huh?" I asked, never once looking away from him.

"Because it's easy to see the power they posses, I figured it would be best to get on the winning side," he answered, keeping his eyes locked on me.

I snorted, "From what I can tell most of your guys have been beaten," he tried to keep his face blank but I could see the frustration behind it. So he's got a temper, I thought. "Right now I'm thinking it's our side that's winning," I smiled sweetly. He growled and lunged at me but I caught his blow using his force to throw him on the ground.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," the boy spat.

I just rolled my eyes and delivered a quick blow to his temple knocking him out very effectively. I turned and found that a very select few were still standing, and they had turned tail and run knowing they'd lost. I walked over to everyone. "Everybody ok?" I asked.

Evan grunted, "Bruised and bashed up but I think we're good."

"You and your brother are such great fighters!" Ivy exclaimed, "Where did you learn all that from?"

I smiled, "That's a story for another time. Get your things; we have to leave now before reinforcements show up." Hurriedly belongings were gathered and we were ready to go in a few minutes.

"Jesse?" said Lucas.

"Yea?" I replied looking down at him.

"All of our things are at the old apartment," He said, brow wrinkling.

"I know honey, I'm going to go pick it up while you and the others go somewhere that you'll be safe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~

With bags and backpacks we all gathered in the old hotel lounge. "I have to make a trip to pick up some things, but I know a place that will be safe to go."

"Where might that be?" Trevor questioned.

"With some… Friends of mine. Lucas, you know how to get there right?" I asked him, to which he nodded. "You should get going; I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure Jess?" asked Ivy, "Won't it be dangerous for you to go alone?"

"Yes it will but I'll be alright, just promise me you will all stick together." They all agreed and I ushered them out the back door, giving Lucas a quick hug and kiss, "I love you buddy," I smiled at him, and he smiled back before leaving.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Said Trevor's voice right next to me, making me jump.

"Yea," I answered, I hadn't realized he was still there, "Just watch out for my brother, he's the only family I have left," I told him. He gave me a calculating look and my hand a quick squeeze (making my heart flutter a bit) before jogging out after the others.

I really need to get my feelings straight about this boy, I thought running a hand through my tangled hair. I'd known him for what? Two days? Friends first, I decided, and we'll see what happens from there.

Around fifteen minutes after everyone had left I walked out the door turning in the opposite direction from where they had. The old apartment was pretty close and I reached it in almost no time at all.

I climbed the rusty fire escape on the side of the seven story building up to the fifth floor, swinging into the window, and onto what had been my bed.

I scurried around the room gathering up four pairs of clothing for both Lucas and I, putting them into to backpacks. I also retrieved a small grubby photo of my family; my mom holding Lucas who was one year old and my dad balancing me on his hip at the age of six, smiling away as if there weren't a care in the world. This photo and also a beautifully made dagger, its blade tinged with blue, were the only things that I had left to remember my parents by.

I sighed sadly, stroking my fingers over the picture. But I didn't have time for that so I zipped into my pack, then swinging it and Lucas's up on my shoulders. I scampered down the fire escape and jumped down to the pavement, beginning to run.

Of course with my luck I didn't make it far before I heard the large heavy foot falls of boots following me. Crap.

I ran down the street as fast as I could, my lungs burning. I heard the pounding increase mixed with angry shouts. When I got the chance I turned into a back alley attempting to lose them, but with no luck.

At least being in an alley meant there was no one to get in the way. Of course that also meant there was no one to help me.

Suddenly there was a loud _'BANG' _from behind that made my blood run cold. A gun shot.

Somehow I increased my speed, making sure to run in a zigzag pattern. However with ten or so guys after you that doesn't work to well.

Not more than two minutes after the first shot, I felt a searing pain rip through my shoulder. But I couldn't stop, I had to keep running. I rounded a sharp corner and made a split second decision by jumping up on the lid of and dumpster and from there propelling myself onto the roof of a nearby building.

I could hear confused shouts pass by that soon became fainter as the group of suits ran on. Now that I had stopped moving the pain in my left shoulder doubled to the point that made my knees buckled, and I collapsed onto my side breathing raggedly.

My vision flickered oddly and I became aware of a warm liquid soaking my shirt. Tentatively I put my hand up over the damp area, then pulled it away to find my palm stained with blood. A shocking realization hit me, I had been shot.

**Cliff hanger! I really love writing them…. So anyway thank you so much for your reviews and support I really appreciate it! I know this chapter took forever and I'm truly sorry. **

**I'm not making any promise to when chapter 7( which I have a basic plan for) will be up but I'm guessing it'll be after I'm done with school in two weeks, which isn't too bad. And then I have all summer to write! Wooo! **

**I will be going on a trip to Maine July 1****st**** through to the 4****th**** and I don't know if there will be internet access.**

**So any way thanks for reading!**

**Also thank you to Kaligirl22 for correcting this, please go check out her story( she has one chapter so far so tell her to get moving on the next one!). You can get a link to her page in the comments.**

**Review please!**

**The button is right down there**

**\/**


End file.
